High-definition maps that include information regarding objects located within the high-definition map are used in driving-assist systems. These maps are used to bridge the gap between state-of-the-art, real-time lane detection devices and reliability and range of object detection requirements (which often cannot be met by existing lane detection devices alone) for semi-autonomous driving.